lomba 17-an
by bagas gifari 24
Summary: Konoha mengadakan lomba yang disebut 17 Agustus. Naruto dkk mengikuti lomba tersebut dan harus bertarung dengan Garaa dkk. Mampukah Naruto dkk mengalahkan Garaa dkk? Last chapter, update
1. Chapter 1

Author : Hai semua readers, saia adalah orang baru di fanfiction. Bisa dibilang, ini adalah fanfic saya yang pertama. Jadi, tolong beri komentar tentang fanfic ini.

Warning : T rate, Typo, bahasa labil

No pairing

Disclaimer : Punya Masashi Kishimoto

**Lomba 17-an**

.

.

Pada suatu pagi yang cerah, Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura berkumpul untuk menunggu Kakashi di tempat mereka sering latihan.

"Maaf ya, aku sedikit terlambat," kata seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan menuju mereka bertiga.

"Guru Kakashi, selalu saja terlambat. Aku jadi jamuran disini," kata Naruto sambil melempar lemparkan suriken miliknya ke pohon. Sementara Sasuke hanya melirik pemuda itu yang ternyata adalah Kakashi dengan wajah datar.

"Maaf, maaf. Sepertinya hari ini tidak ada misi maupun tugas untuk kita. Jadi kalian bisa bebas melakukan apa saja," kata Kakashi sambil membuka novel yang selalu dia baca.

Mendengar perkataan Kakashi barusan, membuat Naruto melotot kaget, bahkan matanya sampai terlihat mau keluar. "_Sial, aku menunggu dia sampai seperti ikan yang sedang di panggang kayak gini, dia malah bilang gak ada tugas!_" Kata Naruto dalam benaknya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menyuruh kami berkumpul disini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan memasang wajah datarnya.

"Akan diadakan perlombaan 17 Agustus, nanti jam 10.00 WIB," kata Kakashi yang masih saja membaca novel kesukaannya.

"Wah, kelihatannya seru ni! Eh kalian berdua mau ikut, kan? Kalau gak ada kalian jadi gak seru," kata Naruto dengan semangat. Dia jadi nggak sabaran untuk ikut lomba itu.

Sasuke langsung berdiri. Dia mengangguk tanda kalau dia juga akan ikut.

"Bila Sasuke ikut, aku juga ikut," kata Sakura yang juga ikut berdiri disamping Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang, kalian harus mendaftar sebelum jam 09.30 WIB! Ya sudah, aku harus pergi dulu. Ada tugas yang harus aku lakukan," kata Kakashi sambil menutup novel kesukaannya itu. Dia juga sempat tersenyum ke Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura seolah dia ingin berkata 'semoga kalian berhasil' kepada mereka bertiga. Kemudian, Kakashi menghilang begitu saja entah kemana.

"Ayo cepat, kita harus mendaftar sebelum antriannya menjadi panjang," kata Naruto yang sangat bersemangat dengan terburu buru, seolah ingin meninggalkan kedua temannya.

Setelah mereka sampai ke tempat pendaftaran, mereka harus mengatri terlebih dahulu.

"Heh….., sudah ku duga antriannya akan sepanjang ini!" Kata Naruto mengeluh dengan antrian yang semakin lama semakin banyak.

-000-

1 jam kemudian

.

.

Mereka berhasil mendaftar dan mendapatkan nomor peserta.

"Sasuke, Sakura, kalian dapat nomor berapa?" Tanya naruto kepada kedua temannya tersebut.

"Aku mendapat nomor 30," kata Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan nomor pesertanya.

"Kalaun aku dapat nomor 41," kata Sakura sambil menunjukkkan nomor pesertanya. "Kalau kau Naruto?" sambung Sakura dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Aku mendaptkan nomor 32," jawab Naruto, kini giliran Naruto yang menunjukkan nomor peserta yang dia dapatkan.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara dari tempat pendaftaran. "Tes – tes, halo – halo, 123 dicoba," kata salah satu panitia yang ada di tempat pendaftaran. "Saya mau mengumumkan kalau pendaftaran sudah ditutup. Bagi yang sudah mendaftar, silakan kalian menunggu beberapa menit lagi!" Sambung panitia tersebut.

"Ah, menunggu lagi deh," kata seorang pemuda yang mengikuti lomba itu. Pemuda itu menggunakan pakaian serba hijau, rambutnya berbentuk seperti mangkok dan memiliki alis tebal.

"Sudahlah Lee. Ayo kita mencari Neji. Dari tadi aku belum melihatnya sejak kita berpisah karena berdesak desakkan dengan peserta yang lain," kata wanita yang menggunakan baju sinlet berwarna pink dan rambutnya dikuncir dua.

"Baiklah Tenten, heh…..," kata pemuda yang bernama Lee dengan wajah malesnya.

**Di taman dekat tempat pendaftaran**

**.**

**.**

Naruto dan Sakura bertemu dengan Konohamaru. Mereka sedang bercanda tawa disana. Sementarta Sasuke pergi entah kemana. Tiba – tiba, Konohamaru menabrak dua orang ninja.

"Hei bocah, lihat – lihat kalau jalan!" Kata pemuda yang ditabrak oleh Konohamaru. Dia memakai jubah hitam dan dibelakang tubuhnya terdapar benda aneh yang dibuntel oleh kain putih. Pemuda itu mendorong Konohamaru sampai Konohamaru terjatuh.

"Sudahlah Kankuro, jangan cari masalah," kata wanita yang berada disampingnya. Wanita itu memakai baju hitam dan memakai ikat pinggang berwarna merah. Dia membawa kipas raksasa di belakang tubuhnya. Rambutnya berwarna kuning dikuncir empat.

"Hei, jangan kasar – kasar dong sama anak kecil!" Kata Naruto tidak terima kalau temannya di perlakukan seperti itu.

"Apa? Nggak terima? Ayo kita bertarung sekarang," kata pemuda itu yang bernama Kankuro. Dia sudah menurunkan benda yang dari tadi dia ikatkan di tubuhnya.

"Sudahlah Kankuro, jangan bikin masalah disini," kata wanita yang berada disebelahnya lagi untuk mencegah temannya itu berbuat yang tidak diinginkan.

"Sudahlah Temari, ini adalah urusan lelaki," kata Kankuro yang sudah bersiap untuk membuka kain putih yang membutel benda itu.

Pada saat Narto sudah bersiap untuk menyerang Kankuro, tiba – tiba saja sebuah suriken menghentikan serangan Naruto.

"Hei hentikan, kalian seperti anak kecil saja!" Kata Sasuke yang sekarang sedang berdiri di atas sebuah pohon.

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku, atau kau akan ku bunuh," ancam Kankuro kepada Sasuke.

"Hentikan tindakanmu Kankuro, atau kau yang malah ku bunuh disini!" Kata seorang pemuda yang memakai baju merah kecoklatan dan membawa sebuah tong. Rembutnya berwarna merah dan terdapat tulisan berwarna merah di dahinya. Pemuda itu berdiri di balik pohon sejajar dengan Sasuke.

"Eh, Ga Garaa, aku cu cumak main – main aja kok," kata Kankuro yang ketakutan setelah melihat sosok pemuda itu yang ternyata adalah Garaa.

Tak lama kemudian, Garaa hancur menjadi butiran – butiran pasir dan tiba – tiba, Garaa sudah berada dibelakang Kankuro yang ketakutan.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi," kata Garaa yang sekarang melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Tunggu, siapa kalian sebenarnya?" Tanya Sasuke yang sekarang sudah berdiri di samping Naruto dan Konohamaru.

"Namaku Garaa, mereka berdua adalah teman temanku, di sebelah kananku ini namanya Kankuro dan di sebelah kiriku ini namanya Temari. Kami adalah ninja pindahan dari desa Sunagakure," jawab Garaa memperkenalkan diri dan kedua temannya. Dia sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah Naruto dan yang lain. Dia langsung saja berjalan pergi setelah memperkenalkan diri.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar pengumuman dari tempat pendaftaran. Naruto dan yang lain langsung bergegas menuju tempat itu.

-000-

Di tempat pendaftara

.

.

"Pengumuman, Bagi seluruh peserta lomba segera berkumpul," kata Salah seorang penitia lomba. Naruto dan yang liannya sudah ada disana.

"Oke, kalian sudah dapat nomor pesertanya?" Tanya panitia itu. Para peserta langsung menunjukkan nomor peserta mereka masing – masing. "Baiklah, pertandingan yang pertama adalah cerdas cermat. Dimana kalian harus menjawab beberapa soal tentang ninja. Sekarang, kalian lihat di papan pengumuman, dimana kelas kalian," sambung sang panitia.

Semua peserta langsung pergi melihat nama mereka di papan pengumuman. Setelah Naruto melihat namanya di papan pengumuman, dia malah menendang nendang tembok dengan penuh emosi. Konohamaru yang melihat hal itu langsung menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto senpai, ngapain nendang – nendang tembok kayak gitu?" Tanya Konohamaru. Naruto yang tersadar langsung memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Aku nggak sekelas dengan Sakura….." kata Naruto kepada Konohamaru. Konohamaru jadi pingsan di tempat setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian, bel berbunyi dan para peserta langsung masuk kedalam kelas mereka masing – masing.

Naruto masuk ke dalam kelasnya dengan keadaan lesu. Ternyata dia sekelas dengan Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian, datang Lee dan Tenten yang juga satu kelas dengan Naruto.

"Halo semua. Namaku Lee. Ayo kita bersemangat dalam mengikuti lomba ini!" Kata Lee dengan semangat. Bahkan dia naik ke atas meja saat memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hei Lee, kau ini membuat aku malu saja!" Kata Tenten yang sekarang wajahnya jadi merah karena kelakuan temannya itu.

Tak lama kemudian, muncullah Seorang pemuda dan seorang wanita yang masuk ke dalam kelas. Pemuda tersebut memakai jaket berwarna kelabu dan di kepalanya terdapat seekor anjing. Sedangkan sang wanita memiliki rambut pendek berwarna biru kehitaman dan mata bakugan. Dia juga memakai jaket berwarna kelabu.

"Hei Kiba, sudah lama kita nggak ketemuan. Kemana aja lo? Oh ya, bagaimana keadaan Akamaru?" Tanya Naruto untuk untuk memulai pembicaraan. Dia memanggil pemuda itu dengan nama Kiba dan memanggil anjingnya dengan nama Akamaru.

"Kami berdua baik – baik saja," sapa Kiba kepada Naruto. Mereka mungkin sangat senang karena sudah lama mereka berdua tidak berbicara semenjak mereka lululs dari akademi. Tak lama kemudian, Kiba melihat ke arah wanita yang ada disebelahnya mendadak berjalan mundur dan wajahnya memerah. Dia pun teringat, kalau wanita yang berada disebelahnya itu memiliki perasaan yang dia pendam kepada Naruto.

Kiba langsung mendorong wanita itu dan memperkenalkannya kepada Naruto. "Oh ya kenalin, ini Hinata. Salah satu teman satu tim gue," kata Kiba memperkenalkan wanita yang namanya adalah Hinata. Sontak wajah Hinata menjadi semakin memerah.

"Ah, Ki Kiba. Apa – a apaan sih," kata Hinata tergagam setelah dia didorong oleh Kiba. Posisi Hinata dan Naruto sangat dekat, bahkan mereka bisa saling bertatap buka. Tapi Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

"Ooo, jadi ini yang namanya Hinata, keturunan Hyuuga yang paling atas. Kenalin, aku Naruto," kata Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Kiba yang melihat hal itu, langsung memegang tangan Hinata dan menaruh tangan Hinata di tangan Naruto.

"Nah gini yang bener. Orang jabat tangan, malah diem aja," kata Kiba. Tiba – tiba saja Hinata pingsan ke depan. Naruto langsung memegangi Hinata yang pingsan ke arahnya.

"Yaah, ni anak kenapa tau – tau puingsan kayak gini? Hinata, Hinata bangun," ucap Naruto yang mulai panik setelah orang yang dia pegangi sekarang tidak bangun – bangun juga. Beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata tersadar dari pingsannya. Dia langsung bangun dari pelukan Naruto.

"Ah, ma maaf, aku ga gak sengaja," kata Hinata sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dan dengan wajah yang memerah. Hinata langsung pergi ke tempat duduknya. Kiba dan Akamaru langsung geleng – geleng kepala melihat hal itu. Tak lama kemudian, muncullah Kankuro yang ternyata juga sekelas dengan Naruto.

"_Dia lagi, ingin rasanya aku memukul dia sekarang!"_ Ucap Naruto dalam hati. Kankuro hanya terdiam di tempat duduknya saat melihat Naruto yang melihatnya dengan penuh amarah. Sementara Sasuke hanya diam saja dengan wajah dingin khasnya. Namun Kankuro melihat mata Sasuke yang yang sepertinya menatap tajam ke arahnya, seolah memiliki pikiran yang sama seperti Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian, beberapa panitia datang dan masuk ke dalam kelas yang di tempati Naruto. Tak lama kemudian, salah seorang panitia maju ke depan barisan. Panitia tersebut memiliki bekas luka di wajahnya.

"Halo, namaku Ishido. Aku adalah pemimpin panitia di kelas ini. Jadi, kalian harus mematuhi perintahku. Peraturan pada lomba ini adalah kalian harus mengerjakan soal – soal yang akan kami berikan kepada kalian. Kalian boleh melakukan apa saja untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang akan kami berikan kecuali mencontek. Jika kalian ketahuan mencontek, kalian akan kami diskualifikas. Kalian mengerti?" Ucap Ishido panjang lebar.

"Mengerti!" Jawab para peserta secara bersamaan.

Setelah itu, panitia yang berada di belakang Ishido membagikan lembal soal yang isinya hanya Sembilan soal saja. Namun, Sembilan soal tersebut sudah dapat membuat Naruto menjadi pusing tujuh kelililng. Hinata yang ternyata duduk bersebelahan dengan Naruto tidak merasa heran dengan Naruto yang sekarang menarik narik rambutnya sendiri. Malah wanita yang ada disebelah Naruto itu memainkan jari jarinya sambil menunduk malu seolah sedang menyembunyikanmemainkan jari jarinya sambil menunduk malu seolah sedang menyembunyikan perasaan yang sangat dalam.

Sementara Sasuke, dia sedang menatap heran kepada para panitia yang tadi membagikan soal, sekarang mereka duduk di bangku yang agak jauh dari bangku peserta yang berada di posisi paling kanan dan ada satu panitia yang duduk di belakang.

Sementara itu, Sakura yang berada di kelas sebelah bersama Konohamaru sedang berbicara dengan tiga orang. Pemuda yang satu bertubuh kurus dengan rambut hitam berbentuk seperti nanas. Yang satunya adalah seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut kuning di kuncir. Dan seorang lagi berbadan gendut dan suka makan.

"Hey Sakura, kemana Sasuke. Kok daritadi aku nggak ngelihan dia?" Tanya wanita itu sambil melihat sekeliling ruangan kelas.

"Dia ada di ruangan sebelah, mungkin ujiannya sudah dimulai, karena sudah tidak ada lagi suara di ruangannya Sasuke," jawab Sakura yang sudah tidak mendengar suara di kelas sebelah. Sementara Konohamaru malah mencicipi makanan yang dibawa oleh pemuda gendut itu.

"Chouji senpai, aku minta makanannya dong!" Kata konohamaru dengan tatapan memelas. Pertama pemuda yang dipanggil Chouji itu tidak mau membagi makanannya. Namun karena Konohamaru terus menerus meminta dengan wajah memelas, akhirnya Chouji memberikan sebungkus makanan kepada Konohamaru. Sementara pemuda kurus itu terus menguap dan berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya, namun gagal karena orang – orang yang ada disana sangat berisik.

"Ini lagi Shikamaru. Lo jangan tidur melulu ngapa? Dari tadi tidur melulu, tidur melulu." Kata Ino dengan kesal dengan sikap pemuda yang bernama Shikamaru itu.

Tak lama kemudian, datang beberapa panitia ke kelas Sakura.

**Di kelas Naruto**

.

.

Terdengar suara pensil para panitia pengawas. Setiap kali salah satu panitia yang duduk disebelah peserta yang paling kanan memukulkan pensilnya di papan yang mereka bawa, selalu ada yang di diskwalifikasi.

"_Ini aneh, kenapa ada yang didiskwalifikasi lagi? Apa maksud dari suara pensil itu?"_ Tanya Sasuke dalam hatinya. Sementara naruto semakin menggila karena banyak yang di diskwalifikasi ditambah lagi dia belum menjawab satupun soal yang diberikan. Sekarang, dia menjambak jambak rambutnya dan membenturkan kepalanya dengan pelan di bangkunya. Hinata yang melihat hal itu malah senyum – senyum dengan wajah memerah.

_Tek tek tek_

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pensil yang dipukul oleh salah satu panitia yang duduk di sebelah peserta yang duduk paling kanan. Sasuke yang mendengar suara itu langsung memperhatikan gerak gerik para panitia yang ada di ruangan yang dia dan Naruto. Setelah panitia itu berhenti memukul pensil yang dia bawa, Ishido langsung menggerakkan tangannya yang dari tadi dia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya ( kayak posisi istirahat ditempat prajurit TNI ). _"Kemana kode tangan itu ditujukan?"_ Tanya Sasuke dalam batinnya. Tak lama kemudian, dia teringat dengan panitia yang duduk di belakang peserta yang duduk paling belakang. Sasuke berpura pura sedang meregangkan tubuhnya. Disaat itulah dia melihat ke belakang. Dia melihat panitia yang berada di belakang menggerakkan tangannya menunjukkan angka 3 dan 4.

"Nomor 34, kau di diskwalifikasi," kata Ishido. Sasuke mulai mengerti maksud dari lomba ini.

"_Jadi begitu, sebenarnya lomba ini bukan lomba cerdas cermat, melainkan lomba ini untuk mengetahui bagaimana cara kita untuk mencontek dengan menggunakan jurus kita tanpa ketahuan,"_ kata Sasuke dalam hatinya. Sepertinya dia mulai paham maksud dari lomba ini. Tak lama kamenudian, dia melihat Naruto yang sekarang sedang tidur sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"_Sepertinya si dobe itu sedang fustasi karena soal – soal ini,"_ kata Sasuke dalam hatinya setelah melihat kondisi Naruto yang seperti itu.

Hinata yang melihat kalau lembar jawaban milik Naruto belum diisi sama sekali, akhirnya menyodorkan kertas jawabannya pada Naruto. "Ini Naruto, cepatlah mencontoh punyaku," kata Hinata pelan supaya tidak kedengaran oleh Ishido cs.

"Tidak usah Hinata, aku lebih baik mengerjakannya dengan cara jujur. Lagipula jika kita berdua ketahuan, kita berdua bis di diskwalifikasi dan aku tidak mau kau di diskwalifikasi karna aku," kata naruto dengan mantap.

Hinata sangat terkejut. Sekarang wajahnya memerah lagi. Bukan karena malu, melainkan karena takjub oleh sifat Naruto. _"Naruto kau masih mengedepankan kata jujur pada saat ini dan kau juga memperdulikan aku. Rasanya, aku aku…"_ Kata Hinata dalam benaknya. Dia ingin pingsan lagi. Namun kali ini dia berhasil mengendalikan diri.

"_Aduh…, kenapa aku menolak kesempatan itu? Aku memang bodoh,"_ kata Naruto dalam hati. Sekarang, dia kembali menjambak rambutna dan menbenturkan kepalanya ke bangku agak keras ( kaya the rock star gayanya Naruto sekarang )

-000-

20 menit berlalu

.

.

""Baiklah, waktu kalian sudah habis," kata Ishido kepada semua peserta yang tersisa di ruangannya. Para peserta mulai gugup dan panik. " Sudah, kalian tidak usah panic seperti itu. Sebenarnya, 9 soal yang diberikan pada kalian hanya untuk menyaring kalian," sambung Ishido untuk menenangkan para peserta. Mereka semua mulai bernafas lega.

"Jadi, kami semua lulus," teriak salah seorang peserta.

"Belum, masih ada satu pertanyaan lagi dan pertanyaan inilah yang akan menjadi penentu kalian berhasil atau tidak," terang Ishido. Sekarang, para peserta mulai tegang.

"Ayo cepat, berikan soal yang terakhir!" Kata salah seorang peserta yang lain.

"Baiklah, akan aku berikan soalnya," kata Ishido yang mampu membuat para peserta semakin tegang saja. "Satu dari teman kita akan menghadapi kematian saat menjalani misi. Kalian sebagai temannya ingin sekali menolongnya, namun misi harus tetap dijalankan. Jika kalian menolong teman kalian itu, maka misi yang sedang kalian jalani akan mengalami kegagalan. Jadi, mana yang akan kalian pilih dan apa alasan kalian memilih itu?" Ishido langsung memberikan sederet pertanyaan pada para peserta.

"Kalau aku akan mementingkan misi Karena bagiku misi itu sangat penting." Jawab salah seorang peserta.

"Salah," kata Ishido setengah berteriak.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto teringat akan perkataan Kakashi.

**Naruto Memory The Past**

_Naruto sekarang terikat di sebuah batang kayu. Di sebelah kanan ada Sakura dan sebelah kiri ada Sasuke. Mereka berdua sedang memakan bekal yang mereka bawa. Tak lama kemudian, perut Naruto berbunyi. _

"_Hei Naruto, apa kau lapar?" Tanya Sasuke._

"_Ya iyalah, nggak dengar cacing – cacing di perutku ini berbunyi?" jawab Naruto dengan sedikit sewot._

"_Sakura, lebih baik kita bagi makanan yang kita punya kepada Naruto. Dia pasti akan kelaparan nanti saat melakukan pengambilan lonceng milik Kakashi," terang Sasuke._

"_Baiklah, ini aku berikan sedikit makananku," kata Sakura sambil menyodorkan makanan miliknya._

"_Eee Sakura, aku tidak bisa!" Kata Naruto._

"_Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura heran. Sekarang dia mengkerutkan alisnya._

"_Sudah jelas kalau aku sedang terikat seperti ini, jadi aku tidak dapat menggerakkan tanganku," jawab Naruto dengan geleng – geleng kepala dengan pasrah._

"_Lalu maumu apa?" Tanya Sakura sekali lagi._

"_Aku ingin kau menyuapiku Sakura," jawab Naruto dengan bahagia karena akan disuapi oleh Sakura._

_Dengan menahan amarahnya, Sakura menyuapi Naruto. Baru satu suapan, Kakashi langsung datang dan memarahi mereka._

"_Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Kakashi dengan ekpresi marah._

"_Kami ingin memberi makan Naruto karena kami adalah satu tim. Jika salah satu dari kami menderita, maka kami harus merasakan yang dia rasakan," jawab Sasuke dengan tegas._

"_Satu tim ya…., hmm….., selamat selamat, kalian berhasil," kata Kakashi yang berubah menjadi bahagia._

"_Haaa…, berasil? Berhasil apanya?" Tanya Naruto dengan heran sambil mengkerutkan dahinya._

"_Ya berhasil, kalian berhasil menyelesaikan misi untuk merebut lonceng milikku," jawab Kakashi yang masih menunjukkan wajah bahagianya._

"_Mengapa guru meloloskan kami?" Tanya Sakura._

"_Karena ada satu hal. Memang, jika kita melanggar peraturan, maka kita akan disebut sampah. Tapi, jika kita meninggalkan teman kita, maka kita akan disebut orang yang lebih rendah dari sampah," terang Kakashi sambil berjalan ke sebuah batu besar berwarna biru._

**Naruto Memory The Back**

"Kalau aku memilih untuk membantu temanku itu. Karena orang yang meninggalkan temannya dalam kesusahan adalah orang yang lebih rendah dari sampah," kata Naruto yang sekarang sedang berdiri menatap Ishido.

Ishido hanya diam sambil menutup matanya. Suasana menjadi hening untuk sesaat dan akhirnya, Ishido membuka matanya. "Selamat, kalian semua berhasil menyelesaikan lomba lomba ini," kata Ishido. Para peserta langsung bersorang sedang dan Narutolah yang paling keras teriakannya.

Tak lama kemudian Ishido membukakan pintu keluar dan semua peserta keluar ruangan tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, giliran ruangan yang dihuni Sakura dan Konohamaru yang yang terbuka. Naruto langsung bergegas menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana, kalian berhasi kan?" Tanya Naruto kepada Sakura dan Konohamaru.

"Kami berdua berhasi Naruto senpai," jawab Konohamaru dengan mengacungkan jempolnya.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar pengumuman dari tempat pendaftaran.

-000-

"Pengumuman, kepada semua peserta harap berkumpul," kata panitia itu. Semua peserta langsung berkumpul didekat tempat pendaftaran. "Kali ini, kita akan melakukan lomba lari. Mengerti?" Kata panitia itu dengan panjang lebar.

"Mengerti!" Jawab semua peserta dengan serempak sambil mengangkat tangan ke udara. Mereka langsung berkumpul ke lapangan.

**Di lapangan garis start**

.

.

Seluruh peserta yang belum didiskwalifikasi di lomba sebelumnya, sekarang sudah berkumpul di lapangan tempat lomba berikutnya akan segera di mulai. Tak lama kemudian, Hokage 3 datang beserta para panitia.

"Semuanya harap diam. Sekarang kita akan mendengarkan sambutan dari ketua Hokage 3," kata panitia yang mata kanannya tertutup oleh rambutnya. Dia langsung memberikan mikrofonnya kepada Hokage 3.

"Para panitia penyusun lomba yang saya hormati. Para peserta yang mau berpartisipasi dalam lomba yang saya sayangi dan saya cintai. Pertama tama, saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para peserta yang sudah mau berpartisipasi dalam lomba…" Kata Hokage 3. Namun kata katanya terhenti karena disela oleh Naruto.

"Hei ayo cepat pidatonya, aku sidah tidak sabar untuk melanjutkan lomba ini," kata Naruto yang langsung saja memotong pidato Hokage 3. Sakura yang melihat hal itu langsung memukul umbun – ubun Naruto dengan sangat keras dan sekarang, Naruto mengaduh kesakitan.

"Wah, ternyata sudah ada yang tidak sabaran ya? Baiklah, tanpa membuang waktu lagi, lomba ini secara resmi aku buka," kata Hokage 3. Semua peserta langsung bertepuk tangan. Ada yang bersiul dengan keras, dan ada yang berteriak tidak jelas kayak orang gila.

"Baiklah, kalian bersiaplah diposisi kalian masing – masing," perintah panitia itu. Semua peserta langsung berbaris. Dari nomor yang terkecil hingga yang terakhir yang terbesar. "Peraturan dari lomba ini adalah kalian harus sampai di puncak gunung yang berada di sana," sambung panitia itu sambil menunjuk ke arah gunung yang dimaksud. "Kalian boleh melakukan apapun selama lomba ini berlangsung kecuali membunuh sesame peserta. Kalian mengerti?" sambungnya lagi dengan panjang lebar.

"Mengerti!" jawab semua peserta yang ada di sana.

"Baiklah, bersedia….., siaaaaap, dor…." Kata panitia itu dan saat suara pistol berbunyi, para peserta langsung berlari menuju ke garis finis.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura dan peserta yang lain memilih untuk melewati hutan sebelah utara desa Konoha. Baru seperempat jalan setelah memasuki hutan, terjadi keributan dimana mana. Akamaru yang mencium keributan itu langsung menggonggong.

"Ooo, jadi begitu," kata Kiba yang sepertinya memahami maksud dari gonggongan dari Akamaru.

"Ada apa kiba?" Tanya Tenten yang tiba – tiba saja datang bersama Lee.

"Menurut penciuman Akamaru, didepan sedang terjadi pertempuran dan didepannya lagi ada ninja yang sedang memasang jebakan," jawab Kiba dengan mantap.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus lebih cepat lagi," kata Lee yang kemudian menambah kecepatannya.

"Kita juga jangan kalah dengan Lee Akamaru. Ayo kita tambak kecepatan kita," kata Kiba. Dia langsung mengeluarkan beberapa pil dari kantong senjatanya dan memakan pil tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, kekuatan Kiba bertambah dan dia berlari lebih cepat.

"Hmm, lebih baik aku mencari jalan lain teman – teman, aku pergi dulu," kata Tenten yang kemudian menghilang dibalik semak – semak.

"Supaya lebih cepat, kita lewat atas saja, bagaimana Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura memberikan saran kepada teman temannya.

"Boleh juga," kata Sasuke dengan santai. Sekarang, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura dam Konohamaru melompat lompat dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain ( kayak tarzan aja pakek loncat loncatan segala ).

Sementara itu, Garaa, Kankuro dan Temari sedang melompat diantara pepohonan yang mereka lewati.

"Sekarang, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Kankuro kepada kedua temannya itu.

"Aku sedikit bosan dengan lomba ini. Aku akan pergi ketempat lain saja di hutan ini tidak ada satupun peserta yang terlihat," kata Garaa mengeluh dengan situasi saat ini.

"Hei Garaa, apa kau ingin membunuh para peserta yang ada di lomba ini?"Tanya Kankuro dengan tatapan curiga kepada Garaa.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," kata Garaa dengan santainya. Tak lama kemudian, dia berubah menjadi butiran – butiran pasir dan menghilang.

"Kurang ajar, seenaknya saja menghilang begitu saja!" kata Kankuro dengan kesal.

Tak lama kemudian, Temari berhenti di persimpangan jalan. Dia menatap ke arah kanan jalan.

"Ada apa temari?" Tanya Kankuro merasa heran.

"Kankuro, aku akan mengikuti jalan ini. Sepertinya, angin menginginkan aku untuk berlari ke arah sana," jawab Temari yang masih memandangi jalan itu.

"terserah kau saja," kata Kankuro yang merasa jengkel dengan kedua temannya itu. Akhirnya, mereka berdua berpisah di persimpangan jalan tersebut.

"Ternyata benar yang dikatakan Kiba. Di tempat ini baru saja ada pertempuran," kata Sasuke sambil melihat sekeliling area pertempuran yang masih ada bekas pertarungan.

"Jangan – jangan, disekitar ini ada jebakannya, Sasuke senpai!" ujar Konohamaru yang juga ikut melihat sekeliling sambil mempersiapkan gulungan benang yang berada di dalam kantongnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto cs langsung melesat pergi melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

-000-

"Wah…, wah…, wah.., siapa yang ku temui ini? Seekor tikus kecil yang terpisah dari kelompoknya," kata Temari sambil meneringai setan ke arah wanita yang sekarang berada di hadapannya.

"Cih, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan orang seperti dia disaat seperti ini?!" Tanya wanita itu yang ternyata adalah Tenten. "Tidak ada cara lain, aku akan melawanmu." Sambungnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan.

"Jadi, kita akan bertarung, baiklah. Sakioto no jutsu," kata Temari sambil membuka kipas raksasanya dan mengeluarkan jurusnya dimana dia akan mengeluarkan kekuatan angin yang diarahkan ke arah musuhnya.

Dengan cepat, Tenten menghindar dari serangan Temari. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan sebuah senjata dari gulungan yang dia pegang dari tadi. Dia langsung menyerang Temari dengan senjatanya itu. Temari menangkis semua serangan yang diarahkan ke padanya dengan kipas raksasanya.

"Kau benar – benar menyusahkan. Sakioto no jutsu," kata Temari. Kembali dia mengeluarkan jurus yang sama. Namun kali ini, jurusnya berhasil mengenai Tenten. Tenten terhempas lumayan jauh.

"Kurang ajar! Kalau begitu, akan ku akhiri segera," kata Tenten yang mulai geram. Dia mengeluarkan dua gulungan dari dalam tas ninjanya dan menancapkannya di tanah. Kemudian, dia membuka segel dan meletakkan telapak tangannya ke tanah. Tak lama, keluarlah tulisan – tulisan dari tangannya. "Kodaro no jutsu," sambungnya, kemudian kepulan asap tebal keluar dan Tenten keluar yang diikuti oleh dua ekor naga berbentuk asap. Lalu naga – naga itu memutari tubuh Tenten dan menjadi gulungan. "Hujan senjata," sambungnya lagi. Dia langsung melempar beberapa senjata yang muncul dari kedua gulungan tersebut.

Dengan sigap, Temari langsung menghindar dari serangan itu. Melihat serangannya berhasil dihindari, dia langsung berdiri terbali disebuah batang pohon dan dari tangannya keluar beberapa benang. Benang – benang tersebut membilit senjata – senjata yang dikeluarkan oleh Tenten dan dengan satu gerakan, senjata – senjatas itu langsung terbang melayang dan menyerang temari dengan berutal.

"Hebat juga jurusmu ini, aku sampai kelelahan. Kalau begitu, terimalah in,." puji Temari. Kemudian dia membuka kipasnya dan menggigit tangannya. Darah segar mengsalir dari ibu jarinya. Dia langsung mengoleskan darah itu ke kipasnya. "Darao no jutsu," sambungnya sambil menghempaskan kipasnya. Angin besar menghempas cukup kencang. Dibalik tiupan angin itu, muncullah seekor kucing besar yang sedang menggigit sebuah tongkat yang disetiap ujungnya terdapat sabit besar dan kucing itu menghilang bersamaan dengan tiupan angin yang semakin kecang mengarah ke Tenten.

Tenten tidak bisa bertahan dari serangan itu. Dia langsung terhempas ke angkasa. Temari menutup kipasnya dan menghilanglah angin berasr itu. Tak lama, Temari mengangkat kipasnya ke atas dan tiba – tiba saja, tubuh Tenten tertancap di kipas tersebut. Darah segar mengalir di kipas itu. Temari langsung menghempaskan tubuh Tenten ke sebuah pohon. Belum selesai sampai disitu, Temari ingin menghempaskan Tenten sekali lagi. Namun tiba – tiba saja tubuh Temari tidak bisa bergerak.

"Huh, untuk jurus Kagemaneku berhasil," kata seorang pemuda yang datang bersama dua orang lain. "Chouji, Ino, cepat bawa Tenten ke desa Konoha untuk mendapatkan pengobatan," sambung pemuda itu kepada keduas temannya.

"Baik Shikamaru," kata Chouji dan Ino hambir bersamaan. Mereka berdua langsung menggotong tubuh Tenten dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Setelah Chouji dan Ino membawa Tenten pergi, dia mulai beraksi. Dia menggerakkan tangan kanannya dan diikuti oleh Temari yang membuat kipasnya terjatuh. Kemudian, Shikamaru memasukkan tangannya ke dalam tasnya yang juga diikuti oleh Temari. Dari dalam tasnya, Shikamaru mengeluarkan sebuah tali dan digunakannnya untuk mengikat Temari. Setelah berhasil mengikat Temari, Shikamaru melepaskan jurus kagemanenya dari Temari dan duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon.

"Hei teme, katamu kita akan aman bila mengambil jalan ini. Mana buktinya? Kita malah masuk ke area bom kayak gini," kata Naruto kesal. Kini mereka berempat sedang berada di dalam area jebakan yang dipenuhi oleh kertas peledak.

"Cih!" kata Sasuke berdecak kesal. Mereka berempat sedang berusaha keluar dari area ledakan itu dengan bantuan Konohamaru yang menggunakan benang yang dari tadi dia bawa.

Bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya? Apakah Naruto cs dapat keluar dari area jebakan itu dan berhasil memenangkan lomba ini?

**TBC**

Author : Maaf bila ceritanya terlalu panjang. Sebenarnya cerita ini mau saia bikin beberapa chapter. Tapi, saia masih belum tau caranya. Baru tadi pagi saia diajari caranya bikin chapter sama temen saya. Jadi saia akan membuat chapter dari fic ini. Oh ya, akalau ada jurus yang namanya salah, saya mohon maaf.

Thank para readers yang mau baca fic ini ( walau ceritanya gak karuan ). Ide, kritik dan pertanyaan silakan review atau langsung PM saia.


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Akhirnya, bisa juga bikin chapter ini. Di chapter ini, saia akan langsung membabat habis alias menyelesaikan fanfic ini sampai selesai. Disini, saia akan membuat banyak banget bettle. Jadi, kalau ada nama jurus yang salah, saia mohon maaf. Terima kasih juga yang telah review ataupun PM. Saia sangat berterima kasih banget atas sarannya. Ok enjoy this chapter.

Warning : T rate, Typo, bahasa labil

Pairing : Hist

Genre : Action/Adventure/Humour/Romance

Disclaimer : milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Lomba 17-an**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, lepaskan aku!" kata Temari. Dia masih diikat sama Shikamaru.

"Sudah, kau diam – diam saja disana," kata Shikamaru sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pohon bersebrangan dengan pohon tempat terikatnya Temari.

"_Aku harus menunggu dia sampai tertidur dulu baru aku akan membuka ikatan ini,"_ kata Temari dalam hatinya.

* * *

"Heh, beruntung Konohamaru punya jurus yang dapat menjinakkan kertas peledak. Kalau tidak bisa – bisa wasalam kita," kata Naruto. Sekarang mereka berempat sudah berhasil keluar dari area jebakan itu.

"Terima kasih, tapi bagaimana dengan Sakura senpai? Aku takut dengan keadaannya," kata Konohamaru cemas.

"Aku tidak apa – apa Konohamaru. Sudah jangan kawatirkan aku," kata Sakura sambil memegangi tangan kanannya yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Tanpa disengaja, Sakura menyentuh sebuah benang yang langsung meledakkan tiga kertas peledak yang membuat dia terpental. Untung Naruto langsung mengeluarkan jurus kasebunsin no jutsu dan melemparkan dirinya untuk dijadikan matras oleh Sakura agar dia tidak terbentur terlalu keras.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita bawa Sakura ke desa. Supaya dapat diobati," kata Sasuke yang sedikit cemas dengan keadaan Sakura. Sakura langsung digendong oleh Sasuke dan mereka berempat langsung menghilang.

* * *

**Di Desa Konoha**

.

.

"Ayo cepat Chouji, kita harus membawa Tenten ke rumah sakit!" kata Ino yang milai panik karena beberapa menit yang lalu, Tenten mengalami sesak nafas.

Chouji malah sudah panik sejak dia menggendong Tenten dari hutan. Dia sudah merasa kalau Tenten mengalami luka yang sangat serius karena Tenten terus mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya dan kemudian dia pingsan di tengah perjalanan.

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit Konoha, beberapa suster sudah menyiapkan kursi roda. Namun, Chouji langsung saja menabrak dan menaruh tubuh Tenten ke ruang UGD. Semua orang yang dia tabrak dan melihat tingkah Chouji memandanginya seolah ingin mengatakan 'kayak roler koster aja tu anak' kepada Chouji.

-000-

Beberapa menit kemudian

.

.

Seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan yang ditempati oleh Tenten.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaaan teman saya? Dia baik – baik saja kan dok? Dok, jawab dong, jangan diam aja! Teman saya tidak apa – apa kan dok?" Tanya Ino dengan membabi buta kepada sang dokter. Coji tau, kalau Ino sudak panik, dia akan bicara tanpa henti kepada lawan bicaranya dan tak akan memberikan peluang kepada lawan bicaranya itu untuk membalas ucapan yang diarahkan padanya. Jadi, Chouji langsung menutup mulut Ino dengan tangannya yang besar itu.

"Kondisi pasien tidak apa – apa. Dia mengalami patah tulang punggung dan pendarahan dalam," jawab sang dokter. Ino langsung bernafas lega yang disusul dengan dibukanya kembali mulut Ino oleh Chouji. "Oke kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Ada pasien lain yang harus aku tangani," sambung sang dokter. Sang dokter langsung pergi ke ruangan lain.

"Aku Juga mau pergidulu," kata Chouji.

"Mau pergi kemana kau?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Biasa, aku mencari makanan. Lagipula, aku harus melanjutkan lomba ini," kata Chouji.

"Heh kebiasaan, ya sudahlah kau pergi saja dan semoga berhasil," kata Ino.

Tak lama kemudian, Chouji berlari keluar dari rumah sakit. Ino hanya dapat melihat Chouji dari jauh. Sesaat, dia teringat dengan Shikamaru yang sekarang sedang bertarung dengan Temari.

"Heh sudahlah, lebih baik aku berkeliling rumah sakit ini. Ya…., mungkin ada hiburan disekitar sini," kata Ino yang mulai bosan hanya duduk di ruang tunggu.

* * *

"Anak itu sudah tidur. Ini kesempatanku untuk membebaskan diri dan menyerangnya," kata Temari. Dia berusaha untuk mengambil sebuah belati yang berada di tas ninjanya dan memotong tali yang mengikatnya. Setelah berhasil, dia langsung mengambil kipasnya dan menyerang Shikamaru. "Terimalah ini Karainodemo," kata Temari. Dia mengeluarkan jurus dimana angin yang ada disekitarnya berubah menjadi sangat tajam. Walaupun kapasitas anginnya tidak terlalu besar, tapi sanggup memotong sebuah pohan menjadi beberapa bagian.

Shikamaru yang tidak sempat meloloskan diri terkena serangan itu. Tubuhnya terbelah menjadi dua. Temari mengira kalau Shikamaru telah tewas dan dia bermaksud untuk membuang jasat Shikamaru. Namun pada saat dia mendekati tubuh Shikamaru, ternyata tubuh itu sudah menjadi dua batang pohon dan di salah satu batang pohon itu ada kertas peledak yang sudah siap meledak. Temari mencoba untuk meloloskan diri. Tapi tubuhnya tidak dapat digerakkan karena terkena jurus kagemane milik Shikamaru. Akhirnya Temari terkena ledakan itu. Dia terpental agak jauh dan ditubuhnya banyak sekali luka ledakan.

"Sudah kuduga hal ini akan terjadi," kata Shikamaru yang secara tiba – tiba saja muncul dari balik sebuah pohon yang berada di belakang Temari.

"Cih sialan. Kau akan menerima akibatnya!" kata Temari sambil mempersiapkan belatinya. Dia langsung menyerang Shikamaru dengan belati itu. Sedangkan Shikamaru bersiap dengan suriken yang dia punya.

Traaaaaaaaannnngggggggg!

Terjadi benturan antar kedua senjata. Temari tidak berenti disitu. Dia mengayunkan belatinya secara menyilang dan berhasil mengenai tangan kiri Shikamaru. Shikamaru tidak tinggal diam begitu saja. Dia berhasi menggores pipi sebelah kiri Temari. Walaupun goresan itu tidak separah dengan tangan kiri Shikamaru, namun goresan itu sudah dapat membuat darah segar mengalir dari pipi sebelah kiri Temari. Shikamaru belum berhenti sampai disitu. Dia langsung melayangkan surikennya lagi, namun berhasil ditangkis dengan tangan kiri Temari. Temari berusaha untuk menghunuskan belatinya ke tubuh Shikamaru. Namun tiba – tiba…..

"Heh, untung saja jurus baruku berhasil. Jurus kagemane teknik tangan bayangan," kata Shikamaru. Dia mengeluarkan jurus dimana bayangannya akan berubah bentuk menjadi tangan dan tangan bayangan ini dapat digunakan untuk menyerang maupun bertahan.

Shikamaru mematahkan jari tengahnya untuk membuat bayangan tangan kirinya dapat menahan serangan dari Temari. Sedangkan bayangan tangan kanannya berusaha mencekek leher Temari.

* * *

**Di Rumah Sakit Konoha**

.

.

"Untung Sakura hanya luka biasa," kata Naruto yang mulai lega dengan kondisi Sakura sekarang.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kalian lanjutkan saja lomba ini tanpa aku," kata sakura menyuruh kedua temannya untuk melanjutkan ini tampa dirinya.

"Tapi sebelumnya, aku mau pergi ke kedai mie ramen dulu. Perutku udah keroncongan ni. Hei konohamaru mau ikut gak?" Tanya Naruto kepada Konohamaru.

"Aku ikut Naruto senpai. Perutku mulai keroncongan juga," jawab Konohamaru sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat…..," kata Naruto dengan bersemangatnya sambil mengangkat tangannya ke udara.

"Ayooooooo," kata Konohamaru yang ikut ikutan gayanya Naruto. Kemudian, mereka berdua langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Dasar Naruto, disaat seperti ini dia malah memikirkan perutnya," kata Sakura yang hanya dapat geleng – geleng kepalanya melihat tingkah laku temannya itu.

"Naruto memang benar Sakura. Seharusnya, kita makan dulu saat selesai mendaftar tadi," kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan beberapa buah dan membuka kulit pisang yang dia ambil entah dari mana. Sakura hanya dapat melongo bengong dan kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya. _"Wah bahaya, Sasuke mulai tertular firusnya Naruto,"_ kata Sakura dalam hatinya.

"Wah, kelihatannya pisang itu enak juga? Terima kasih ya!" kata Naruto yang tiba – tiba saja muncul dan mengambil separuh dari pisang itu. Sementara yang punya hanya bisa melirik Naruto dengan sedikit marah. "Kelihatannya, apel, jeruk dan jambunya lumayan juga ni?" sambung Naruto yang langsung mengambil apel, jeruk dan jambu yang ada di atas meja.

"Dasar Dobe!" kata Sasuke marah. Dia langsung mengejar Naruto yang sudah ngelunyur entah kemana. Sakura hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan kedua temannya. Tak lama kemudian dia melihat keluar jendela dan melihat Ino sedang melihat lihat bunga yang ditanam di kebun rumah sakit itu.

"Sedang apa Ino ada disini? Lebih baik, aku kesana," kata Sakura. Dia langsung turun dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi ke kebun rumah sakit itu.

-000-

"Ino, sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Sakura kepada Ino yang masih duduk sambil melihat lihat bunga – bunga yang tertata rapi.

"Eh, Sakura. Aku sedang melihat tanaman – tanaman yang ada disini," jawab Ino sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Sakura. "kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" Tanya Ino kepada Sakura.

"Aku baru saja menyembuhkan lukaku. Ya maklum, Sasuke selalu mengkawatirkanku," jawab Sakura yang sedikit menyindir temannya itu.

"Dasar kau!" kata Ino sedikit marah.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi melanjutkan lomba ini," ajak Sakura.

"Ya sudahlah, lagi pula urusanku disini juga udah selesai," kata Ino.

"Memang ada urusan apa?" Tanya Sakura sekali lagi.

"Tadi, aku dan Chouji baru saja mengantarkan Tenten yang terluka karena bertarung dengan seorang ninja dari desa Suna. Sekarang, Shikamaru sedang bertarung dengannya," jawab Ino.

"_Ini gawat, kalau sampsi Sasuke bertarung dengan mereka, gawat – gawat,"_ kata Sakura dalam hatinya. Dia sedang memikirkan Sasuke dan tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau Sasuke bertarung dengan salah satu dari ninja Suna itu. "Ayo Ino, kita harus cepat menyusul mereka," kata sakura kawatir. Dia langsung menggerat Ino pergi dari rumah sakit itu.

* * *

"Kau hebat juga bisa menahanku sampai selama ini," kata Temari. Dia berdecak kagum dengan kemampuan Shikamaru yang dapat menahan serangannya sampai seperti ini.

"Aku tidak sehebat yang kau pikirkan. Aku tau kita sudah kehabisan cakra sejak 20 menit yang lalu. Lebih baik kita sudahi dulu pertarungan ini," ajak Shikamaru. Dia langsung melepaskan jurusnya dan duduk di sebuah pohon sambil membersihkan lukanya. Sementara Temari masih berdiri dengan tatapan heran.

"Kenapa kau menghentikan seranganmu?" Tanya Temari heran.

"Kan sudah aku bilang, aku kehabisan cakra lagipula petarungan ini juga percuma kalau kita teruskan," jawab Shikamaru dengan santainya. Kemudian, Shikamaru berdiri menghampiri Temari.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Temari ketakutan.

"Aku hanya ingin membersihkan luka yang ada di pipimu ini," jawab Shikamaru sambil mengusap pipi Temari dengan sebuah tisu. Terlihat wajah Temari yang tiba – tiba saja memerah.

"_Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa nyaman?"_ Tanya Temari dalam hatinya. Dia sendiri bingung dengan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang.

"Sudahan melamunnya? Ayo kita pergi," ajak Shikamaru. Temari masih saja melamun dan binging dengan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang. Tiba –tiba saja, Shikamaru melemparkan kipas raksasa Temari yang membuat gadis itu terbangun dari lamunannya. Tak lama kemudian, Shikamaru menggandeng tangan Temari dan membawanya pergi. Wajah Temari menjadi memerah karena hal itu.

* * *

**Di Desa Konoha**

.

.

"Wah kenyang sekali. Baiklah, sekarang kita lanjutkan perjalankan kita Konohamaru," kata Naruto. Setelah makan banyak sekali mie ramen kesukaannya, dia jadi bersemangat.

"Ayooo," kata Konohamaru yang gak kalah bersemangatnya seperti Naruto.

"Tapi Konohamaru, apa kau tau jalan tercepat menuju gunung itu?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Tenang Naruto senpai, aku tau jalan pintasnya," jawab Konohamaru sambil nyengir gak jelas. "Ayo ikuti aku!" sambung Konohamaru. Dia sudah lari duluan meninggalkan Naruto. Mau tidak mau Naruto mengikuti Konohamaru dari belakang.

Konohamaru berlari dan masuk ke salah satu gang. Naruto hanya bisa menbuntutinya. Ternyata gang yang dimasuki ole mereka berdua adalah gang buntuk. Sontak Naruto langsung memukut jidat Konohamaru yang menyebabkan Konohamaru mengaduh kesakitan.

"Sabar Naruto senpai. Aku mau membuka pintu rahasianya dulu," kata Konohamaru. Dia langsung memasang posisi kuda – kuda dan merapalkan mantra. Kemudian, Konohamaru menarik sebuah tali dan taraaaaa, sebuah pintu terbuka. Naruto hanya bisa melongo.

"Tunggu apa lagi Naruto senpai, ayo masuk!" ajak Konohamaru yang udah masuk duluan. Naruto hanya bisa membuntutinya dari belakang.

Konohamaru kembali berlari. Sekarang terlihatlah sebuah jalan setapak di dalam gang yang mereka lalui sekarang. Tak lama, Konohamaru berbelok ke sebuah gang yang lebih kecil dari gang sebelumnya. Dia langsung membuka pintu yang berada di ujung gang tersebut. Terlihat sebuah pintu kecil yang hanya bisa dimasuki dengan cara tiarap. Setelah melewati pintu itu, Naruto terkejut karena sekarang dia berada di kerumunan banteng. Banteng – banteng itu menatap ke arah Naruto dan Konohamaru dengan ekpresi marah apalagi setelah melihat warna baju Naruto yang berwarna merah. Para banteng tersebut langsung mengejar Naruto dan Konohamaru.

"Kenapa kau membawa kita ke tempat seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto kepada konohamaru sambil berlari dan misuh – misuh gak jelas. Sementara yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Konohamaru masih saja berlari mendahului Naruto jauh dibelakang.

* * *

**Di tempat lain**

.

.

Kiba dan Hinata sedang berlari menuju gunung yang menjadi perjalanan terakhir mereka. Namun ditengah perjalanan, Kankuro muncul dan menghentikan perjalanan mereka.

"Berhenti kalian berdua!" kata Kankuro menghentikan mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kau menghentikan perjalanan kami?" Tanya Kiba pada Kankuro.

"Karena aku harus berlari berlari dan berlari terus tidak ada tantangannya sama sekali!" jawab Kankuro dengan menyeringai dan mempersiapkan benda yang selalu dia gendong kemana mana.

Tanpa basa basi lagi, Kiba langsung menyerang Kankuro. Kankuro yang belum siap menghadang serangan Kiba dengan benda yang baru dia turunkan dari tubuhnya. Kain – kain yang membungkus benda itu sobek karena terkena cakaran dari Kiba dan terlihat dengan jelas kalau benda itu terbat dari kayu walau hanya sedikit kelihatan. Kankuro melopat kebelakan dan menggerakkan jari tengahnya. Tiba – tiba saja, benda itu mengeluarkan senjata yang mengarah lurus ke arah Kiba. Kiba berhasil menghindar dari serangan tersebut. Karena senjata yang keluar dari benda itu menyebabkan kain yang membungkus benda itu menjadi sobek. Sekarang terlihat jelas kalau benda itu adalah boneka kayu yang digerakan dengan benang cakra.

"Sekarang, terimalah ini!" kata Kankuro dengan seringai khasnya. Dia kemudian menggerakkan tangannya kembali dan dari boneka kayunya itu keluarlah jarum – jarum beracun. Kiba dan Akamaru berhasil menghindari jarum – jarum beracun yang mengarah ke mereka berdua. Naun naaf bagi Hinata, beberapa giresan terjadi di beberapa tubuhnya. Wanita itupun terjatuh.

"Hinata!" kata Kiba khawatir. Dia melihat Kankuro yang masih memasang seringainya dengan tatapan marah.

* * *

**Di gunung**

.

.

Lee melihat sekeliling. "Ternyata, akulah ninja yang menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini. Aku pasti bisa menang," kata Lee. Sekarang, Lee sedang berlari di lereng gunung, dimana gunung itu adalah garis finis dari perlombaan ini.

Tiba – tiba saja sebuah pasir menyerang Lee. Lee berhasil menghindar dari serangan pasir yang entah dari mana asalnya. Tak lama, pasir itu menyatu dan membentuk seserorang. Dia adalah Garaa.

"Sepertinya, kau akan menjadi lawanku. Bersiaplah!" kata Garaa sambil memparsiapkan pasirnya.

Sementara Lee malah duduk sambil memainkan batu yang dia ambil dari sana dan memasang wajah muram. Garaa yang melihatnya hanya mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Hai, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Garaa heran. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam saja tidak menjawab.

Garaa menjadi emosi. Dia langsung menyerang Lee dengan pasirnya. Untung saja Lee langsung tersadar dari kesuramannya. Dia langsung menghindar.

-000-

Sementara itu, Kiba dan Hinata terus menghindar dari serangan Kankuro. Mereka berdua kuwalahan melawan Kankuro karena tidak ada ruang gerak untuk menyrang Kankuro.

"Kurang ajar! Bila begini terus, kita gak bisa melanjutkan perjalanan," kata Kiba. Dia kesulitan untuk menghindar dari serangan Kankuro. Sementara Hinata hanya diam saja sambil menghindari serangan Kankuro.

"Kalau begitu, jurus garensi no jutsu," kata Kiba. Kemudian Kiba mengeluakan jurus dimana Kiba mengeluarkan cakra untuk menambah kekuatan fisiknya.

Kecepatan Kiba langsung bertambah menjadi dua kali lipat. Dia berhasil menghindar bahkan maju menyerang Kankuro. Dia pun berhasil memukul Kankuro. Namun kemenangannya itu tidak bertahan lama. Kankuro menggerakkan tangannya dan boneka kayunya langsung mengeluarkan sebuah suriken yang beracun. Kiba berhasil menghindar dari suriken tersebut. Namun ternyata, di suriken itu derdapat tiga kertas peledak yang sudah siap meledak. Kiba tidak sempat menghindar dan terkena ledakan tersebut. Tak lama, Chouji datang dan menolong Kiba.

"Kau tidak apa – apa Kiba?" Tanya Couji khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa – apa. Sekarang, ayo bantu aku untuk menghajarnya," jawab Kiba. Pemuda itu juga mengajak Chouji untuk menyerang Kankuro.

"Baiklah, ayo kita serang dia," kata Chouji dengan semangat 45.

"Ayo Akamaru, kita lakukan jurus garensi ganda!" kata Kiba sambil melempar beberapa pil kecil yang dada di tas ninjanya. Akamaru langsung memakan pil tersebut. Kemudian, Akamaru langsung berubah seperti Kiba. Kiba dan Akamaru langsung menyerang Kankuro dengan jurus garensi no jutsu mereka. Sementara Chouji hanya diam saja.

.

.

Kiba dan Akamaru terus menyerang Kankuro sehingga dia tidak menyadari kalau Chouji sedang bersiap untuk menyerangnya.

"Terimalah ini, jurus Rionosage no jutsu," kata Chouji. Dia mengeluarkan jurus dimana si pemilik membuat tangannya menjadi besar.

Chouji langsung menyerang Kankuro dengan jurusnya itu. Kankuro yang tidak menyadarinya, menerima serangan itu. Dia terpental dan menabrak sebuah pohon disebelahnya. Kankuro langsung pingsan ditempat.

"Sepertinya orang itu pingsan. Lebih baik, kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit saja," kata kiba sambil melihat kondisi Kankuro.

Tiba – tiba saja, tubuh Kankuro lansung berubah menjadi pasir dan keluarlah sebuah boneka lain dari tumpukan pasir itu. Boneka itu langsung menyerang mereka bertiga.

"Sigh…" kata Kiba berdecak kesal.

Tidak sampai disitu saja, boneka itu langsung membuka tubuhnya ( dari bagian dada sampai bagian bawah perutnya yang terbuka ) dan menangkap Chouji. Di dalam sana, Chouji dapat melihat beberapa lubang kecil.

"Hei, bebaskan aku! Kurang ajar! Bebaskan aku!" kata Chouji kesal.

Tak lama kemudian, boneka yang satunya melepaskan keenam tangannya, kedua kakinya dan kepalanya. Dari Sembilan bagian yang dilepaskan oleh boneka itu keluar pisau yang mengarah ke arah lubang – lubang itu.

"CHOUJI CEPAT KELUAR DARI TEMPAT ITU!" kata Kiba sambil berteriak khawatir. Sekarng ini, Kiba sangat khawatir akan keadaan teman dekatnya sejak di akademi.

Chouji yang mendengar teriakan temannya itu, langsung melihat dari salah satu lubang yang ada di dalam tubuh boneka itu. _"Astaga, bisa mati aku!"_ kata Chouji yang langsung merinding dengan pisau – pisau yang mengarah ke lubang – lubang itu.

Chouji langsung mengumpulkan cakra sebanyak banyaknya. "Jurus Saido no jutsu," kata Chouji. Dia mengeluarkan jirus dinama tubuhnya akan berubah menjadi besar seperti bola.

Seketika, boneka itu hancur dan Chouji berhasil menghindari serangan itu. Tak lama, Akamaru berubah ke wujutnya yang semula dan berlari menuju hutan.

* * *

Sementara itu, Lee yang masih bertarung dengan Garaa mulai kewalahan. Dia sama sekali tidak dapat menyerang Garaa, malah dia yang terus menerus terkena serangan dari Garaa.

"Cih! Kalau begini terus, aku bisa kalah," kata Lee sambil bergerutu pelan. "Kalau begitu aku akan mengeluarkan jurus itu," kata Lee. Kemudian, dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depat wajahnya. "RAIGI DANZO," kata Lee. Tak lama keluarlah cakra yang sangat banyak menggumpal di seluruh tubuhnya.

Lee langsung maju menyerang Garaa dan berhasil memukul Garaa hingga terjadi sebuah retakan di pipi Garaa.

.

.

"Sepertinya ada sebuah petarungan disana. Aku akan kesana," kata Sasuke. Sekarang dia sedang mendaki gunung dan dia mendengar suara petarungan yang tak jauh dari tempat dia mendaki.

.

.

Sementara itu, Lee berhasil menyerang Garaa dengan telak membuat pemuda itu kewalahan menghadapi Lee.

"Kurang ajar! Akan aku balas kau!" kata Garaa marah sambil menceka darah yang keluar dari pipinya.

Tak lama Garaa mengumpulkan pasirnya dan membuat beberapa batu besar untuk menghentikan gerakan Lee. Saat Lee hendak menginjaki salah satu batu itu, batu yang dia injak meledak.

"Jadi dia ingin mempersempit gerakanku. Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan melompati batu – batu itu," kata Lee.

Lee langsung berlari menyerang Garaa lagi. Garaa yang menyadari hal itu langsung menghancurkan salah satu batu besarnya menjadi kerikil – kelrikil kecil dan mengarahkannya ke Lee ( bentuk kerikilnya seperti peluru ). Lee yang tidak menyadarinya terkena serangan tersebut. Garaa belum berhenti sampai disitu. Dia menggerakkan tangannya dari bawah ke depan beberapa kali. Terlihat beberapa pasir tipisyang mengarah ke Lee. Lee yang belum sepat menghindar terkena serangan itu. Tak lama keluar beberapa tangan yang terbuat dari pasir menyerang Lee yang membuat pemuda itu tidak dapat berkutik lagi ( tangannya mirip kayak tangan Sukaku ). Lee langsung terjatuh ditempatnya.

Tak lama Sasuke dating ke tempat kejadian. Dia menyelamatkan Lee dari serangan Garaa yang berikutnya.

* * *

Sementara itu, Kiba dan Chouji terus mencoba menghindari serangan dari boneka – boneka Kankuro. Di tempat persembunyiannya, Kankuro sedang menyeringai sambil melihat Kiba dan Chouji yang mulai kuwalahan. Namun tanpa disadari oleh Kankuro, Akamaru yang menyamar menjadi Kiba menyerang Kankuro dan berhasil membuat pemuda itu terjatuh dari pohon yang menjadi tempat persembunyiannya.

"Bagus sekali Akamaru!" kata Kiba bangga.

"Dasar anjing penganggu! Kau merusak kesenanganku!" kata Kankuro marah. Tak lama, Kankuro langsung mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan.

"Mau diapakan gulungan itu?" Tanya Kiba sambil naikkan alisnya.

"Entahlah, mungkin isinya adalah makanan. Dia tau aja kalau aku sedang lapar," jawab Chouji asal bicara.

"Kau ini, yang kau pikirkan hanya makanan saja," kata Kiba marah. Dia langsung memukul jidat Chouji dan berhasil membuat pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan.

Tak lama, Kankuro langsung membuka gulungan. Melihat gulungan tersebut tidak ada apa – apa, Chouji langsung lesu dan tak bergairah untuk melanjutkan pertarungan. Kiba hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Kankuro langsung membuka segel dari gulungan itu dan keluarlah sebuah boneka kayu lainnya. Dia langsung bersembunyi di dalam boneka kayunya.

"Sepertinya, boneka yang kali ini dia keluarkan adalah tipe bertahan. Kalau begitu, ayo Akamaru kita serang dia," kata Kiba. Dia dan Akamaru langsung menyerang Kankuro. Namun langkah mereka terhenti karena kedua boneka kankuro menyerang mereka lagi.

.

.

Kiba dan Akamaru berhasil melewati boneka – boneka tipe menyerang milik Kankuro. Mereka berdua langsung menyerang boneka yang melindungi Kankuro.

"Ayo kita lakukan. Jurus daikuga danzo," kata Kiba. Kiba dan Akamaru mengeluarkan jurus yang sama dimana pada saat mereka berputar, tubuh mereka diselimuti oleh angin.

Kiba dan Akamaru menyerang kankuro dengan jurus yang sama. Namun saying, jurus yang mereka tidak mempan.

"Hahahahaha, jurus kalian itu tidak akan mempan melawanku," kata Kankuro sambil tertawa bangga.

"Akamaru, kita teruskan serangan," perintah Kiba. Mereka berdua kembali menyerang Kankuro dengan jurus daikuga danso dengan kecepatan yang tinggi bahkan boneka kayu itu terangkat ke udara berulang ulang kali.

"_Bagaimana ini? Boneka itu sangat kuat?"_ Tanya Chouji dalam hatinya.

Tak lama, Kiba dan Akamaru kelelahan. Mereka berdua berhenti menyerang. Kankuro langsung memanfaatkan hal itu untuk membalas serangan dari mereka berdua. Boneka yang tadi memperangkap Chouji kembali terbentuk dan ingin menangkap Kiba dan Akamaru.

"Sekarang giliranku!" kata Chouji. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah pil berwarna hijau yang berada di dalam tas ninjanya dan memakannya. Seketika kekuatan Chouji bertambah dua kali lipat.

Chouji langsung berlari menuju ke arah boneka yang melindungi Kankuro. Dia langsung membanting bantingkan boneka itu sampai hancur.

"Astaga, kuat sekali bocah ini!" kata Kankura yang takjup dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Chouji.

Kemudian, Chouji menyerang Kankuro dengan sebuah tinjuan yang membuat pemuda itu terpental Chouji berhasil membuat sebuah benjolan di jidat Kankuro. Sekarang, Kankuro sembah sujut di hadapan Chouji untuk meminta ampun kepadanya. Kiba yang melihat hal itu langsung geleng – geleng pasrah.

"_Ternyata, ada juga yang takluk dihadapan Chouji,"_ kata Kiba dalam hatinya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita bawa gadis itu ke rumah sakit," kata Kankuro. Mungkin saat ini pemuda sedang ketakutan melihat kehebatan Chouji barusan.

Tak lama, mereka bertiga membawa Hinata pergi menuju rumah sakit Konoha.

* * *

**Di gunung**

.

.

"Sasuke, kau harus berhati hati, dia sangat berbahaya. Jika kau sampai salah dalam pergerakanmu, kau akan bernasib seperti diriku bahkan lebih buruk lagi," kata Lee memperingati Sasuke jika musuhnya kali ini bukanlah lawan yang mudah di hadapi.

"Aku tau soal itu," kata Sasuke.

"Ayo kita mulai pertarungan ini bocah," kata Garaa smbil menyeringai kecil.

Tak lama pertarungan pun di mulai. Sasuke menyerang terlebih dahulu. Namun, pergerakan Sasuke terhenti karena batu – batu besar itu menghalangi langkahnya. Dia harus menghindar beberapa langkah ke belakang. Tak lama kemudian, beberapa tangan pasir menyerang Sasuke sehingga Sasuke harus mundur beberapa langkah lagi.

"Hebat juga kau, bisa menghindari semua jurusku," kata Garaa.

"Ini belum seberapa. Saringgan!" kata Sasuke sambil mengubah mata _onyx_-nya.

Sasuke langsung berlari ke arah Garaa untuk menyerang sekali lagi. Garaa mulai menggerakkan batu – batu besar miliknya ke arah Sasuke. Namun karena penglihatannya dapat melihat 3 detik lebih cepat, maka Sasuke dapat menghindar dari semua serangan milik Garaa bahkan dia berhasil menyerang Garaa brulang ulang kali sebelum Garaa berhasil membuat pasir pelindung.

-000-

Sementara itu di dalam hutan, Kiba, Chouji dan Kankuro membawa Hinata menuju ke rumah sakit Konoha. Di tengah perjalanan, mereka bertemu dengan Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Kenapa dengan Hinata, Chouji?" Tanya Shikamaru kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tanyakan saja pada orang itu!" jawab Chouji sambil melirik Kankuro.

"Kankuro, apa yang kau telah lakukan kepada wanita itu?" Tanya Temari. Kini giliran Temari yang bertanya kepada Kankuro dengan nada kesal.

"Ya maaf, karena aku sedang bosan, aku menghadang mereka untuk bencoba kemampuan mereka," jawab Kankuro santai dan tanpa ada rasa berdosa.

Tak lama, Naruto dan Konohamaru datang sambil menunggangi sebuah banteng ( sekarang ini mereka sedang bergaya kayak koboy ). Mereka langsung berhenti di depan Shikamaru dan yang lain.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa dengan Hinata?" Tanya Naruto kepada yang lain.

"Dia terkena racunku," jawab Kankuro dengan cuek.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit!" kata Naruto dengan panik.

"Ini juga mau dibawa ke rumah sakit, Naruto," kata Kiba hanya bisa geleng – geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku Naruto yang tak biasanya itu.

Tak lama, terdengar suara pertarungan di kaki gunung dekat garis finis. Suara itu terdengar oleh Naruto dan kawan – kawan bahkan Akamaru ketakutan dan masuk ke dalam baju Kiba setelah mendengar suara pertarungan itu.

"Suara apa itu? Sepertinya, ada sebuah pertarungan yang sangat hebat," Tanya Kiba.

Kankuro dan Temari yang akhirnya tertarik dengan suara pertarungan, terkejut melihat kepulan pasir yang seolah ingin melindungi seseoarang. Tak lama, mereka berdua teringat dengan teman meraka Garaa yang terkenal sebagai pembunuh nomor satu di Sunagakure.

"Astaga Garaa, apa yang terjadi padanya,"kata Kankuro dan Temari hampir bersaman. Mereka berdua langsung berlari menuju kaki gunung tempat pertempuran itu berada.

"Hei kalian berdua mau kemana? Jangan kesana?"Tanya Shikamaru kepada dua orang itu. Tapi, keduanya tidak menjawab. Mereka terus saja berlari.

"Konohamaru, kau bisakan membawa Hinata pergi ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Naruto kepada anak itu.

Konohamaru mengangguk dengan cepat. Naruto, Chouji dan Shikamaru mengejar Temari dan Kankuro. Kiba langsung menaruh tubuh Hinata di banteng yang ditunggangi oleh Konohamaru dan langsung bergegas pergi menyusul Naruto dan lainnya. Konohamaru langsung beranjak pergi dari tempat itu membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit.

* * *

**Di gunung**

.

.

Sasuke dan Garaa masih terus bertarung dan Garaa mulai kuwalahan menghadapi Sasuke. Di tengah – tengah pertarungan, Garaa berhasil membuat pasir pelindung dengan cara menghalangi mata _onyx_ milik Sasuke dengan pasirnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Temari dan Kankuro berhasil mencapai kaki gunung dimana Garaa dan Sasuke sedang bertarung. Disisi lain, Sakura dan Ino juga muncul di area pertarungan. Naruto dan lainnya juga berhasil menyusul Temari dan Kankuro.

"Sasuke, aku akan membantumu!" kata Naruto yang sudah berlari menuju Sasuke namun langkahnya dihentikan oleh Kankuro.

"Kenapa kau menghentikan langkahku? Cepat, lepaskan tanganmu!" bentak Naruto.

"Kau ini jangan gegabah bocah! Orang yang sedang di hadapi oleh temanmu itu adalah Garaa. Dia adalah pembunuh nomer satu di Negara Suna karena dia memiliki seekor moster biju bernama Sukaku," kata Kankuro. Jelas dia tidak ingin adanya korban karena keganasan Garaa.

"Jadi begitu ya!" kata Naruto dengan pelan. Kankuro hanya bisa menatap heran kepada Naruto karena dari nada bicara Naruto ada rasa kasihan yang teramat dalam.

"Sekarang aku mengerti, kenapa Garaa menjadi seorang pembunuh? Tapi kenapa dia harus memilih jalan yang salah? Seharusnya dengan kemampuannya itu dia dapat melindungi orang – orang yang ada disekitarnya," kata Naruto dengan nada suara yang terdengar seperti merasa kasihan dengan Garaa.

Sementara itu, Sasuke masih berusaha untuk menghancurkan perisai pasir milik Garaa. Dia langsung berlari dan mengarahkan tinjuannya ke perisai pasir milik Garaa. Setelah meninju perisai pasir itu, tiba tiba bagian yang tertinju berubah menjadi jarum pasir raksasa dan mengenai tubuh Sasuke.

"_Apa?"_ Tanya Sasuke terkejut. Dia langsung mundur satu langkah ke belakang dan mengusap bagian pipinya yang tergores akibat dari jarum pasir itu. Tak lama, perisai pasir itu pun kembali normal.

Setelah mengamati perisai pasir milik Garaa, Sasuke langsung berlari dengan menggunakan kecepatan tinggi dan menyerang perisai pasir tersebut secara membabi buta. Namun ternyata, jarum – jarum pasir itu berubah dengan cepat dan kembali ke bentuk normal dengan cepat pula. Sasuke langsung melempar beberapa suriken yang telah dia ikatkan kertas peladak ke arah perisai pasir itu.

Dor….. Dor…. Dor….

Dar….. Dar….. Dar...

Ceeesss….?

Kertas – kertas peledak itu pun meledak. Namun ledakan – ledakan tersebut tidak berpengaruh pada perisai pasir itu. Tak lama, Sasuke melempar surikennya kembali. Tapi sekarang suriken – suriken itu diiketi oleh benang – benang yang langsung melilit di perisai pasir itu.

"Katon riugenkai," kata Sasuke. Dia mengeluarkan jurus dimana sang pemilik akan mengelurkan api dari mulutnya. Api yang dikeluarkan Sasuke langsung mengalir di benang – benang yang melilit di perisai pasir itu dan langsung menyambar perisai pasir tersebut. Namun hasilnya tetep sama. Perisai itu tetap utuh tanpa ada bekas goresan sedikitpun.

.

.

"Astaga! Kuat sekali perisai itu!" kata Shikamaru yang tercengang mellihat perisai pasir milik Garaa yang sangat kuat itu.

"Itulah pertahanan sempurna milik Garaa. Hingga sekarang, pertahanan itu belum ada yang mampu menembusnya," ucap Temari sambil membangga banggakan perisai milik Garaa.

"Jika ada yang berhasil menembusnya, bagaimana?" Tanya Shikamaru sedikit penasaran.

"Ji….. jika sampai hal itu terjadi, mu… mungkin moster yang ada di dalam tubuh Garaa akan keluar," jawab Temari sambil menelan ludahnya. Dari sorot matanya, ada perasaan takut di dalam Temari. Shikamaru menatap horror setelah melihat tatapan Temari barusan.

.

.

Sementara itu, Sasuke terdiam di tempatnya seolah sedang mengumpulkan tenaganya. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke membuka segel jurus.

"Terimalah ini! Chidori," kata Sasuke. Dia mengeluarkan jurus dimana sang pemilik akan mengumpulkan tenaganya di tangannya dan membentuk tenaga itu menjadi kilatan – kilatan listrik. Sasuke langsung berlari menuju ke arah perisai pasir milik Garaa. Akhirnya, Sasuke pun berhasil menembus perisai pasir tersebut. Temari dan Kankuro tercengang melihat pertahanan sempurna milik Garaa berhasil sitembus walaupun itu hanya sebuah lubang kecil. Naruto dan yang lainnya langsung bertepuk tangan dengan aksi yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

Terdengar teriakan dari dalam perisai pasir milik Garaa yang tidak lain adalah Garaa sendiri. Tak lama setelah teriakan Garaa terdengar, muncul raungan seekor makhluk yang sangat asing didengar oleh Naruto dan yang lain tapi sangat familiar bagi Temari dan Kankuro.

"Astaga! Garaa enar – benar akan mengeluarkan moster itu!" ucap Kankuro panik.

Tak lama, perisai pasir itu hancur dan muncullah Garaa dengan penampilan seperti seekor moster yeng belum sempurna. Wajah sebelah kanan Garaa berubah sererti wajah seekor kucing terbuat dari pasir dengan taring yang menghiasi gigi bagian kanannya. Tangan kirinya dipenuhi pasir yang membentuk sebuah tangan besar dengan cakar tajam dan beberapa corak berwarna coklat. Dia juga memiliki ekor yang terbuat dari pasir dan ada beberapa corak warna coklat.

Garaa langsung menyerang Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya. Sasuke yang terkejut dan tidak siap, menerima serangan tersebut dengan telak. Dia terpental lumayan jauh. Setelah bangkit, tibe – tiba saja Sasuke mengeluarkan tanda kutukan yang dia dapatkan dari Orochimaru. Sakura langsung _shock_ setelah melihat tanda kutukan yang oleh Sasuke barusan.

"_Sasuke, apa kau ingin mengeluarkan kekuatan itu?"_ Tanya Sakura dalam hatinya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Widih… Sasuke punya tato jenis bau tuh? Bagi dong?" sindir Naruto sambil nunjuk – nunjuk ke Sasuke. ( langsung disebur pakek jurus katon riugenkai )

Sasuke langsung berlari ke arah Garaa dan menyerang Garaa dengan kecepatan tinggi. Namun serangannya dapat dipatahkan oleh Garaa hanya dengan tangan kirinya saja.

"_Sepertinya aku harus menghancurkan tangan kirinya itu,"_ kata Sasuke dalam hati. Sasuke langsung membuka segel jurus.

"Chidori," kata Sasuke. Dia mengeluarkan jurus chidori, hanya saja chidorinya mengeluarkan warna biru kehitam hitaman dan dengan jumlah cakra yang banyak.

Sasuke langsung berlari menuju ke arah Garaa. Garaa hanya menahan serangan dari Sasuke dengan tangan kirirnya dan ternyata hancur saat terkena chidori. Saat Sasuke ingin mengarahkan chidori ke perutnya Garaa, tiba – tiba…

Jleb….

Sebuah tombak terbuat dari pasir mengenai perut Sasuke. Garaa langsung melempar Sasuke yang sudah lemas. Belum selesai sampai disitu, ekor Garaa langsung memanjang dan berubah menjadi sebuah pedang yang siap memotong tubuh Sasuke. ( bentuknya kayak pedangnya Kisame )

"Sasuke…..!" teriak Sakura panik. Sakura langsung berlari menuju ke arah Sasuke untuk melindunginya.

Tak, kraaaaatak, tak, dar….

Tinjuan dari Sakura berhasil membuat retakan pada ekor Garaa.

"Kurang ajar! Terima ini! Hiaaat!" kata Garaa geram. Dia meleparkan tombaknya ke arah Sakura.

Sakura terlambat menyadari serangan tersebut dan mengakibatakan pundak kanannya terluka parah akibat goresan dari tombak tersebut. Garaa melancarkan serangan ke duanya. Dia mengeluarkan jarum – jarum pasir dan mengarahkannya ke Sakura dan Sasuke. Melihat hal itu, Sasuke langsung bangkit dari tempatnya untuk melindungai Sakura yang sekarang sedang menutup matanya.

Traaang….. Traaang….. Traang…

Ting….?

"Hei, sampai berapa lama kalian akan berpelukan seperti itu?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang sedang memegangi dua buah suriken dan terdapat beberapa bekas goresan akibat dari jarum – jarum pasir tersebut.

"Na…. Naruto," kata Sasuke dan Sakura secara bersamaan.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disana bocah?" Tanya Garaa kepada Naruto.

"Aku akan melindungi teman temanku karena mereka adalah hartaku yang paling berharga bagiku," jawab Naruto setengah berteriak.

"Te….. teman," kata Garaa pelan.

**Garaa Memories Of The Past**

_Diperlihatkan Desa Suna dan diperlihatkan pula Garaa yang sedang di ejek oleh teman – temannya._

"_Pergi kau dasar moster. Kami tidak ingin bermain denganmu!" kata salah seorang anak._

"_Tapi, aku tidak akan menyakiti kalian," kata Garaa membujuk teman – temannya._

"_Sudahlah, kami tidak ingin bermain denganmu. Pergi sana!" kata seorang anak lain sambil mendorong Garaa sampai terjatuh. _

_Garaa bangkit dan tiba – tiba saja pasir yang ada disekelilingnya bergerak mengelilingi Garaa._

"_Astaga! Ayo kita pergi dari sini!" ajak salah seorang anak._

_Anak – anak itu langsung berlari ketakutan melihat hal itu. Garaa menggerakan tangannya ke depan dan seketika pasir – pasir itu mengejar anak – anak itu. Salah seorang anak tak dapat meloloskan diri. Pasir – pasir itu langsung menyeretnya ke belakang. Tiba – tiba saja, muncul seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut pirang sepundak dan menggunakan baju kimono warna biru menggagalkan hal tersebut._

"_Hentikan tuan Garaa!" kata pemuda itu._

"_Ka… Kaito nii," kata Garaa terkejut. Garaa langsung tertunduk lesu setelah menyadari hal yang baru saja dia lakukan. Semantara anak itu langsung melarikan diri._

"_Ayo tuan muda kita pulang," ajak pemuda yang dipanggil Kaito itu. Garaa hanya mengikutinya dari belakang sambil tertunduk dan sesekali menceka air matanya._

_._

_._

_Di rumah, Garaa hanya diam saja disofa dan masih tertunduk. Tak lama, Kaito datang sambil membawakan segelas air minum._

"_Diminum dulu tuan muda," tawar Kaito. Garaa tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap Kaito._

"_Kaito nii, kepalamu berdarah. Akan aku ambilkan kotak obat untukmu," kata Garaa yang kemudian berdiri dan pergi mengambil kotak obat. Tak lama, Garaa kembali denan membawa kotak obat._

"_Sini biar aku obati lukamu," kata Garaa sambil mengeluarkan botol obat._

"_Tidak usah, biar saya saja," kata Kaito dengan sopan. Garaa langsung menyerahkan botol obat itu kepada Kaito._

"_Aku mau bertanya Kaito nii. Apa orang sepertiku tidak boleh berteman?" Tanya Garaa kepada Kaito._

"_Tentu saja boleh. Memang kenapa?" jawab plus Tanya Kaito. _

"_Anak – anak tadi menganggap aku ini adalah moster. Begitu pula dengan semua orang yang ada di desa Suna ini. Mereka menganggap aku ini adalah moster," jawab Garaa._

"_Itu karena mereka belum menyadari keistimewaan tuan muda," kata Kaito dengan sopan._

"_Lalu apa Kaito nii pernah merasa sakit?" Tanya Garaa sekali lagi._

"_Hmm sering. Memang kenapa? Apa tuan muda merasa sakit? Dibagian mana?" Tanya Kaito bertubi tubi._

"_Disini," jawab Garaa singkat sambil memegangi dadanya._

"_Ooo, itu namanya sakit hati," kata Kaito sambil mengangguk._

"_Sakit hati? Apa ada obatnya?" Tanya Garaa penasaran._

"_Obatnya sih masih belum ditemukan dan sembuhnya mungkin agak lama," kata Kaito sambil menggaruk kepalanya._

"_Apa Kaito nii pernah sakit hati juga?" Tanya Garaa. _

"_Hmm mungkin," kata Kaito. _

"_Kalau begitu, aku akan mencarikan obatnya untuk Kaito nii," kata Garaa sambil tersenyum. Kaito membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman._

"_Oh ya Kaito nii, aku boleh minta tolong gak?" Tanya Garaa sedikit ragu._

"_Minta tolong apa?" Tanya Kaito._

"_Aku mau memberikan obat kepada anak yang tadi jadi korban keganasanku tadi," jawab Garaa sambil tertunduk sedih._

_Kaito mengambil sebuah obat dan perban dan memasukkan ke dalam kantong plastik. Dia juga memasukkan sebuah apel di dalamnya. Setelah itu, Garaa langsung pergi ke rumah anak itu. ( panggil saja Mizuki )_

_._

_._

_Setelah sampai di rumah Mizuki, Garaa langsung mengetok pintu rumah Mizuki._

_Tok, tok, tok_

"_Ya…. Tunggu sebentar," kata seorang anak setengah berteriak dari dalam rumah. Tak lama kemudian, pintu rumah itu terbuka. _

"_Kau lagi, mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Mizuki sambil membentak Garaa._

"_Aku mau memberikan obat ini kepadamu," jawab Garaa sambil menyodorkan sebuah kantong plastik. _

"_Aku tidak perlu bantuanmu. Sekarang kau pergi sana. Ayo pergi," kata Mizuki membentak Garaa. Mizuki langsung menutup pintu rumahnya dengan cukup keras. Garaa melatakkan kantong plastik itu di dekat pintu dan pergi sam menceka air matanya._

_Tak jauh dari rumah Mizuki, Garaa bertemu dengan pemuda yang sedang mabuk. Tanpa sengaja, pemuda itu menabrak Garaa. Namun bukannya minta maaf malah membentak Garaa. Akhirnya Garaa marah dan tak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Pasir – pasir yang berada disekitarnya menyerang pemuda itu hingga tewas._

_._

_._

_Di atapjrumah Garaa, Garaa melamun sambil memikirkan apa yang bu saja dia lakukan. Tiba – tiba saja, muncul seorang berjubah coklat dan langsung menyerang Garaa. Garaa berhasil menghindar dan langsung menyerang orang itu dengan jarum – jarum pasir. Setelah orang itu tergeletak lemas, Garaa memberanikan diri untuk mendekatinya. Perlahan lahan,Garaa membuka tpeng yang di kenakan oleh orang itu._

"_Ti….. tidak mungkin, Kaito nii. Tapi…. Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Garaa terkejut. Dia benar – benar shock setelah mengetahui kalau orang yang ingin membunuhnya itu adalah Kaito. _

"_Maafkan aku tuan muda. Tapi ini adalah perintah dari ayah tuan sendiri," jawab Kaito._

"_Jadi semua ini adalah perintah dari ayahku," kata Garaa sedikit terisak._

"_Sebenarnya bukan itu saja, tuan," kata Kaito pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Garaa._

"_Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Garaa bingung._

"_Sebenarnya ada alasan lain yang membuat saya menerima misi ini. Tuan muda, saya sebenarnya sakit hati kepada tuan muda. Karena tuan muda, kakak saya, ibu tuan muda sendiri harus dikorbankan," jawab Kaito. Garaa menangis semakin keras setelah mendengar jawaban dari Kaito barusan._

"_Setiap kali saya melihat tuan muda, saya ingin sekali membunuh tuan muda. Namun saya selalu teringat dengan pesan kakak saya untuk menjaga tuan. Sekarang saya hanya bisa berpesan dan mengingatkan tuan. Jika tuan menggunakan pasir pelindung tuan untuk kebencian, maka lama kelamaan pasir itu tidak ingin melindungi tuan bahkan akan membunuh tuan sendiri," sambung Kaito panjang lebar. _

"_Ini sudah saatnya saya untuk pergi. Jagalah diri tuan baik – baik. Selamat tinggal tuan," kata Kaito sambil membuka jubahnya yang sudah dipenuhi dengan kertas peledak._

_Siiiiiiiiiiit….. DAAAAAR…_

_Ledakan yang sangat besar terjadi. Isakan tangis Garaa semakin keras dan menyebabkan emosi Garaa mencapai batas. Garaa tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya dan langsung berubah menjadi Shukaku seutuhnya. _

**Garaa Memories Of The Back**

"Teman, tidak ada di dunia ini yang namanya teman. Mereka yang mengaku temanmu hanya ingin memanfaatkanmu saja," kata Garaa sambil mengejek Naruto. Tak lama, Garaa mulai menggerakkan ekornya dan menyerang Naruto. Naruto melompat salto dan berhasil menghindar dari serangan tersebut.

"Kurang ajar! Kalau begitu jurus Kasebunsi no jutsu," kata Naruto geram. Dia mengeluarkan jurus dimana sang pemilik dapat membuat duplikat dirirnya sebanyak yang dia mau.

Naruto dan para duplikatnya menyerang Garaa. Garaa menghadang duplikat – duplikat Naruto denan ekornya yang bisa memanjang. Namun karena jumlahnya terlalu banya, duplikat – duplikat itu mampu mendekati Garaa. Garaa mengeluarkan jarum – jarum pasirnya dan berhasil menghilangkan duplikat duplikat Naruto yang mencoba mendekatinya.

"Sulit sekali mendekatinya," keluh salah satu duplikat Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kita keluarkan jurus Rasingan," ajak Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Rasingan adalah sebuah jurus dimana sang pemilik harus mengumpulkan cakranya dan membentuknya menjadi sebuah bola.

Naruto dan keempat duplikatnya maju menyerang Garaa. Namun, gerakan mereka dihadang oleh ekor milik Garaa. Keempat duplikat Naruto menghilang karena menghentikan gerakan ekor milik Garaa. Naruto langsung menerang ekor milik Garaa dengan rasingannya dan ekor itu hancur. Naruto berhasil mendekati Garaa dan siap untuk menyerang Garaa dengan rasingannya. Tiba – tiba saja, Garaa mengeluarkan jarum – jarum pasir yang membuat Naruto terpental.

"Cih! Dia benar – benar kuat," kata Naruto kesal.

"Hei bocah, bukanlah mangsa yang menarik bagiku," kata Garaa sambil melirik Sasuke yang masih diobati oleh Sakura. Garaa langsung berlari menyerang Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Sakura, awas…," teriak Naruto. Dia langsung berlari menyusul Garaa.

Sakura yang mendengar teriakan Naruto langsung menghadang Garaa dan Sakuralah yang terkena keganasan Garaa. Sakura pingsan karena terkena cengkraman dari Garaa. Sasuke yang ingin menyelamatkan Sakura dari cengkraman Garaa, mengarahkan tinjuannya. Garaa menangkisnya dengan tangan kanan dan langsung membanting Sasuke. Melihat hal itu, Naruto langsung marah dan berhasil mendaratkan tinjuan ke wajah Garaa.

"Kau… kau telah membuat teman temanku menderita. Aku tidak akan membalas semua itu," kata Naruto marah.

"Memang kau bisa apa bocah? Kau sendiri saja sangat lemah," ejek Garaa meremehkan kekuatan Naruto.

Emosi Naruto telah mencapai puncaknya. Tak lama, Naruto seperti melihat sebuah penjara besar yang didalamnya ada seekor makhluk aneh yang disebut Kyubi.

"Hei bocah, aku akan membantumu, tapi kau harus menyerahkan tubuhmu," tawar Kyubi. Seolah terhipnotis, Naruto mengulurakan tangannya dan tiba – tiba saja pandangannya menjadi buram.

Tak lama kemudian, mata Naruto menjadi merah, taring dan kuku yang tajam dan kemudian dia mengeluarkan cakra warna merah dengan jumlah yang begitu banyak yang belum pernah dilihat oleh Sasuke dan yang lain.

Naruto langsung menyerang Garaa dengan kecepatan penuh bahkan Garaa tidak berkutik saat diserang seprti itu. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura mengigau memanggil nama Naruto dan membuat dia sadar dari pengaruh Kyubi.

"_Sa….. Sakura,"_ kata Naruto dalam hati sambil melihat Sakura yang memanggil namanya. Dia juga melihat ke semua temannya yang lain.

"Tidak aku sangka. Kau memiliki kekuatan yang sama denganku. Walaupun aku tidak tau dari mana kau mendapatkannya, tapi aku akan mengalahkanmu," ujar Garaa memuji kemampuan Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian, Garaa mengangkat tangan kirinya dan tak lama kemudian pasir – pasir yang ada disekeliling Garaa berkumpul diatasnya membentuk sebuah bola pasir raksasa.

"Demi teman temanku, aku akan melakukan apapun. Kasebunsi no jutsu," kata Naruto dengan bersemangatnya dan kemudian dia mengeluarkan dua duplikatnya.

Kemudian Naruto mengulurkan kedua tangannya kepada kedua duplikatnya. Kedua duplikat itu mengumpulkan cakra mereka membentuknya menjadi rasingan. Namun rasingan kedua duplikat itu berbeda, yang sebelah kanan berwarna biru dan yang sebelah kiri berwarna merah. Tak lama kemudian kedua duplikat itu menghilang.

Garaa bersiap untuk menjatuhkan batu besar yang buat. Naruto langsung berlari menuju Garaa. Saat batu besar itu jatuh ke arah Naruto, Naruto mengarahkan rasingan merahnya ke arah batu besar itu dan rasingan merah Naruto itu berubah menjadi besar dan menghancurkan batu besar itu. Naruto langsung menyerang Garaa dengan rasingan birunya. Garaa terpental agak jauh. Saat terpental, Garaa seolah melihat Kaito sedang memandanginya.

"Ka…. Kaito nii, apa ini yang kau maksud dulu? Jadi, jika aku menggunakan pasirku untuk melukai orang, maka aku akan dijauhi oleh orang dan jika aku menggunakan pasir pelindungku untuk menolong orang seperti yang dilakukan oleh Naruto, aku akan mendapatkan banyak teman," kata Garaa kepada sosok

Garaa, Garaa, kau tidak apa – apa?" Tanya Kankuro khawatir. Garaa hanya diam saja. Kankuro langsung menggendong Garaa di pundaknya.

"Kankuro, Temari, maafkan aku atas sikapku selama ini," kata Garaa pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh kedua sahabatnya itu. Kankuro dan Temari hanya saling memandang.

"Sudahlah Garaa, kami sudah memaafkanmu," kata Kankuro iba. Mereka bertiga melihat Naruto yang sekarang sedang diangkat oleh teman temannya.

"Pengumuman, pemenang pertama sudah diketahui. Dia adalah Konohamaru. Siapakah pemenang kedua dan ketiga? Kita tunggu saja," kata panitia garis finis. Teman – teman Naruto yang sedang mengangkatnya langsung membantingnya dan meninggalkan disana. Naruto yang masih mengaduh kesakitan, berlari mengejar teman temannya.

* * *

**Ending story**

_Diperlihatkan Kiba dan Lee berlomba adu cepat siapa yang lebih cepat ke garis finis. Disusul Ino, Shikamaru dan Chouji yang sedang makan. Dibelakang mereka ada Temari, Kankuro, Garaa, Sasuke dan Sakura yang sudah siuman dan sekarang digendong oleh Sasuke. Naruto berada paling belakang._

_Di garis finis, Konhamaru, Kiba dan Lee mengangkat piala mereka masing – masing. Semua orang bertepuk tangan melihat hal itu. Tak lama, bembang api dinyalakan. _

**Selesai**

* * *

Author : Wah, gak nyangka bisa sepanjang ini ficnya. Hmm, mungkin saia akan menggunakan opening dan ending story disetiap fic saia. Saia juga mau ngucapin selamat buat Konohamaru, Kiba dan Lee yang berhasil menjadi juara.

Konohamaru, Kiba dan Lee : *nyanyi – nyanyi lagu we are the champion sambil ngangkat piala*

Author : Oke para readers, semoga kita bisa bertemu di fic – fc saia yang lain. Buat krititk, saran atau sekedar Tanya bisa lewat review atau PM.


End file.
